Danny the Soul Reaper
by Agent Willow Fenton-Banner
Summary: AU. What if Danny didn't become a halfa in the lab accident? What if he died, fully? And in the process, he met Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, and he became a Soul Reaper? These are the adventures of Danny Fenton, now Ryuu Kurosaki, as he learns how to be a Soul Reaper in Karakura Town. Rated T for the nature of Bleach.
1. The Accident that Changed Everything

Author's Note-

Rossi: Hello all! Jenny and I are writing a story together again! This is an AU story, and a crossover between Danny Phantom and Bleach. I'll be writing characters like Ichigo and Rukia.

Jenny: And I'll play the roles of the Danny Phantom characters! Won't that be a fun story? XD

Rossi: I bet you all are wondering why this story is an AU. You wanna tell the readers, or should I?

Jenny: I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! Ahem... Well, in this... Danny didn't become a halfa after the accident. Instead... he died. Fully.

Rossi: And, as the summary says, now he has a chain in his chest, and people with swords chasing after him! XD Raise your hand if you think that Danny's gonna become a Soul Reaper!

Jenny: *slowly raises hand* Maaaaybeeeeee... XD Hmm... But what about Sam and Tucker and his parents and everything in this, Rossi?

Rossi: Oh, he'll see them again. I think. XD Only we know for sure. Anyways, should Ichigo or Danny do the disclaimer?

Jenny: WAIT! I have one more question... Did VLAD, everybody's favorite fruit loop (only because he's the ONLY fruit loop), die fully as well, or is he actually a halfa?

Rossi: Well, I was thinking that he is fully alive. Or, he could be a halfa. Make it fun, for us, to see him fail at hurting Danny.

Jenny: I HAVE AN IDEA! MAKE HIM A SPARKLY PIXIE like in Twilight- you know, Edward and how he's a pixie posing as a vampire?

Rossi: I have never read or seen Twilight, Jenny. Nor do I _plan _to read or see it.

Jenny: Yeah... I've never even stayed in the same room whenever a COMMERCIAL came on. I just enjoy bashing it every two seconds- like saying how Jacob is really a shape shifter and how Edward is a pixie... Eh. The only reason I know a little about it is because of my Twilight-obsessed household... Let's just say, I have a vampire or werewolf on the wall staring at me every second... It's kinda creepy...

Rossi: So, who's doing the disclaimer, Ichigo or Danny?

Danny: I am! Neither Jenny _nor_ Rossi own Bleach or my show... Or any of the characters. Unless one of them ends up including OCs... And Vlad as a vampire? Really? If anything, make him a fruit loop... Literally.

Rossi: Oh yeah. As you already know, in the DP-verse, this is set before Danny gets his powers (though, he'll never get his ghost powers anymore). In the Bleach-verse, it is also AU, a bit. Not as much as it is for DP, though. The only change is that, when Ichigo beat Aizen, he did not use the Final Getsuga Tensho, thus retaining his powers. So, the Fullbring arc never happened. There _might _be plans, on my side since I do anything Bleach related, for the most part. Anyways, there _might _be plans for the Thousand-Year Blood-War Arc to happen, but that's a big _maybe_.

Rossi: Finally, sorry if anyone's OOC!

* * *

Chapter One- The Accident that Changed Everything (Danny's PoV)

I led my two best friends, Sam and Tucker, downstairs. I quietly went down the stairs, a bit annoyed at how they had insisted so much that I come and show them my parent's latest invention- the Fenton Portal. The _broken _Fenton Portal, that is.

I heard each of them gasp in amazement as we reached the bottom of the stairwell. I looked around the really dusty lab, and sighed. Sam walked toward the portal that had been covered up with a sheet, and pulled it off- coughing a little. Tucker came up behind her, looking at the portal in amazement. "This thing is really advanced!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure your parents were the ones that made it?" He asked me.

I nodded and walked up behind them. "Yeah, they made the portal." I said.

Sam looked back at me, and got an idea. "Hey, Danny! Why don't you grab that HAZMAT suit," She said, pointing at one on a rack in the corner of the lab, "and take a picture standing next to the portal?" She suggested. "It _is _your parent's invention, after all."

I paled a little bit. Being around the portal- even if it didn't work- always gave me some foreboding feeling and it was kinda creepy. "I don't know guys..." I said.

"Come on! It's just a picture. It's not like the portals gonna eat you or anything." Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

I groaned and went to the rack and grabbed the white HAZMAT suit with white gloves, white boots, a white collar, and a white belt- along with a sticker of my dad's face on the front of it. "Fine. Just _one_ picture and that's it." I said, walking in front of the power box to the portal that had all of the portal's settings on it.

Sam pulled out a camera from who-knows-where and took a quick picture of me. "Smile!"

My vision blurred from the flash for a second, but I quickly recovered from it. Sam and Tucker walked forwards, grinning.

"OK, I showed you the portal; can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute." I said. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." I added on.

Sam walked in front of the portal and gazed into it, grinning. "Come on Danny, a _Ghost Zone_? Aren't you curious?" She asked. "You gotta check it out."

I walked up behind her, smiling a bit as I gazed inside. "You know what, you're right." I said. "Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" I said, slipping the HAZMAT suit on over my clothing. The suit fit me perfectly.

I looked over at Sam, but she frowned a bit. "Hold on." She said, walking up to me and staring at the sticker of my dad's face. She reached forward toward my chest, which made my heart beat fast for some reason. Then, she tore the sticker off. "You can't go walking around with _that _on your chest." She said, pointing right at the sticker.

Then, I looked from them to the portal I was about to walk into. Even though it didn't work, it was still a bit freaky and I was half-tempted to skip out and not go into it. But, I still walked forward.

It was dark in there. There was no light source other than a few sparks of electricity. I didn't want to trip and fall in there, so I brushed my hand against the wall for support. Unluckily, my hand hit the ON button that Dad had put on the inside of the portal. It didn't even take half of a second for the portal to activate and catch me in its activation at the same time.

All of my senses flooded with pain and I heard bells and chimes everywhere. A bloodcurdling scream was the last thing I heard. And it was my own.

It was also the last time I would see my two best friends.

* * *

Somewhere Else in Amity Park- (Third Person PoV)

"Are you _sure _you felt something here, Rukia?" An orange-haired teenager asked his black-haired companion.

The male was tall, and he had spiky orange hair. His eyes were a calming brown. He had peach colored skin, and was clad in what looked to be a black and white kimono, but was actually what was referred to as a Shihakusho, or Garment of the Dead Souls. A rather large sword was stored on his back on a red chain, wrapped in white cloth that resembled bandages.

The female was shorter than the male. She had light skin and violet eyes. Her hair reached her shoulders, and was jet black. A single strand of her hair was in her face. She also wore a Shihakusho, like her partner, but her sword was much smaller, the size of a Katana. It was sheathed, and hanging off of her sash on her waist.

The woman, Rukia, nodded. "I'm sure." She answered simply.

The male nodded. "I just hope you're right." He muttered.

The two finally reached their destination, and the male finally felt what his partner was feeling.

"What do you think happened?" The male asked.

"I don't know, but the family who lives here has a history of obsessing over 'ghosts'." Rukia answered.

The male just scowled in reply, then proceeded to enter the building through an open window and went down to the basement.

His partner, on the other hand, was still outside before she noticed that her partner had left. "Ichigo, you idiot." She muttered, going after her partner.

Ichigo reached the basement within seconds, and saw something that most people never see. Ever.

He was in a lab, and two people were standing in front of a portal, looks of horror on their faces.

The first one was female. She was shorter than he was, but taller than Rukia. She had chin-length black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her skin was fair, and she had violet eyes. She could be Rukia's twin, since the two looked eerily similar. Her clothing consisted of a black tank top with a purple oval in the middle, a black choker, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also had a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. On her lips was purple lipstick.

The other person was male. He had dark skin, black hair, and turquoise eyes. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and green cargo pants. Brown boots were on his feet. He wore glasses, and had a red beret on his head.

The portal they were looking into was rather large, and was glowing green in the middle. Screams could be heard from within the portal, and Ichigo knew that the person screaming was going to die.

Rukia entered a few seconds later. "Ichigo, you idiot. Why'd you run off without me?" She asked harshly.

Before Ichigo could answer, the portal stopped glowing and turned itself off.

The two teens entered the portal and retrieved a body. He was about as tall as the other boy, with shaggy black hair. His skin was pale, like all color was drained from it. He wore a black and white HAZMAT suit.

The two teens kept trying to wake their friend up, but to no avail. They kept calling out the dead teen's name, Danny.

A few feet away was the spirit of the teen, but this time he had his eyes open to reveal a pair of blue orbs. He looked the same as his body, but the only difference was that he had a chain on his chest, and it was severed.

"W-what happened?" The teen asked. He noticed his friends trying to wake him up. "Sam, Tucker? What's wrong, I'm right here." He continued.

Ichigo walked over to Danny. "They can't hear you." He explained. "You may not want to hear this, but you're dead." He continued.

Danny looked surprised. "I can't be dead, I just can't be!" He cried out.

Rukia walked over. "Ichigo, you're a hopeless idiot." She told him. "But, Ichigo's also right. You _are _dead. I'm sorry." She said.

Danny was on the verge of tears, which was to be expected. "Before I pass on... Can I know your names?" He asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated simply.

Rukia elbowed her friend in the side. "I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She introduced.

While the three were talking, Danny's parents came down into the lab.

"What is going on down here?" Maddie asked.

"And why are you kids down here?" Jack added.

"It's Danny." Sam started, while still crying. "He was showing us your portal, and I dared him to go in. We thought it wasn't working, so we weren't worried about anything." She started to explain between sobs. Soon, it became too much for the young woman, so Tucker took over for her.

"Danny went in, and he tripped over a wire. I think he tried to steady himself with the wall when his hand hit the on button." Tucker continued. "Danny didn't get out in time..." He finished, letting the two parents see their dead son's body.

Danny, still in shock, tried to run up to his friends and shake them to show that he was there- or at least, that his spirit was. "Guys!" He called out, a bit panicky. "I'm here... Don't cry..." He said, looking between his friends and then looking sadly at his parents.

Ichigo was about to run after Danny, but Rukia put a hand on his shoulder, silently telling the orange-haired teen to let Danny go.

Maddie and Jack stared at their son's dead body in shock, and tears started running down their faces. "Mom! Dad! I'm right here..." Danny said, trying to reach out and comfort them as well. Tears were running down his face as well. "I'm right here! Look!" He yelled out, panicky. "At least hear me! I can't be dead... I can't be..."

Rukia let go of Ichigo's shoulder. Then, she started to walk towards Danny. "I know it's hard, but it's true." She said sadly.

Just then, a tall girl with long orange hair- which had a headband in it- and aqua eyes walked down. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and aqua pants with black shoes. She had her face in a psychology book. "You guys need to stop obsessing about ghosts. They don't exist, and your inventions could end up hurting one of us soon. My book says-" She started, not looking out of the book.

"No!" Maddie inadvertently interrupted her daughter after finally finding her voice. She knelt on the ground in front of Danny, her face buried in her husband's shoulder. "Danny..."

Jasmine Fenton, the girl, who was more commonly known as Jazz, noticed the worried tone in her mother's voice, and looked out of her book. She looked around the lab, and noticed that everybody had tears on their face- even her father, and more shockingly, Sam- which troubled her. Jazz looked down at what everybody was looking at, and she paled greatly. On the floor was her brother's dead body. "Danny..." She whispered. Shock overwhelmed her, and Jazz dropped the prized book on the floor and fainted.

"Jazz!" Danny cried out, running up to his sister to try and stop her fall- forgetting the fact that he couldn't touch her. She passed right through his arms and landed on the floor, right next to her book. He looked back toward Rukia and Ichigo. "Even if I'm... dead... now, shouldn't I be able to touch them?" He asked, voice quivering. "My parents always said that ghosts _can_ phase through things, but they choose when to do that... I want to be able to... so why can't I?" Danny didn't bother waiting for an answer. "I have to find a way to let them know I'm here..." He paused, trying to think of a way.

Rukia sighed. "This would have worked out better if we had access to the The Department of Research and Development's supplies." She said.

"Wha-what's that?" Danny asked.

"They're a group of Soul Reapers who make things to help us do our job." Rukia explained.

"What are... those Soul Reaper-thingies?" Danny asked.

"We are guardians of souls who are here, in the World of the Living, and in the Soul Society. We also protect humans from evil spirits known as Hollows." Rukia explained. "We go by many other names. Shinigami, Death Gods, and Balancers are just a few of them." She continued.

"Uhh... OK then..." Danny replied, before looking between Ichigo and Rukia. "Why does that dude have a big sword, while you have a tiny one?"

Ichigo sighed at that. "They're not really swords. They're more like parts of our souls that manifest themselves as swords. All of them have names, and abilities." He explained. "There are three different forms of these swords, which we call Zanpakutou. The first is sealed, like Rukia's. The second is Shikai, like mine. The final form is Bankai, which not many can get to." He explained.

Rukia then took over. "Most Zanpakutou can be sealed, but some Soul Reapers don't know how to get their Zanpakutou out of its sealed state or how to seal it. Those who don't know how to release their Zanpakutou are most of the unseated officers in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." She started. "Then, there are the two that can't seal their Zanpakutou. First, there's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, of Squad Eleven. Then, there's Ichigo, the Substitute Soul Reaper who's standing right next to me."

Danny blinked as he tried to soak the information in.

Ichigo jumped back a bit as his badge started to go off.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" The badge cried.

Right as the badge was 'alerting' Ichigo to the Hollow, said hollow came down the stairs. Well, not really walking down the stairs, as it mostly trashed the stairs.

Ichigo sighed. "Damnit." He muttered, bringing his Zanpakutou in front of his body, a determined look in his eyes.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Danny questioned.

"That is a Hollow. A fallen soul that lives only for devouring other souls." Rukia explained.

"That's a bit creepy..." Danny commented, before pausing. "Scratch that. It's _really _creepy."

Ichigo jumped up, Shunpo helping a bit, and slashed his sword down at the Hollow's mask, his Zanpakutou slicing through the mask as if it was butter.

Ichigo smirked as he landed next to Rukia and Danny.

"So _that's_ what those swords are for." Danny said.

Rukia nodded. "That's right; they're Zanpakutou, or Soul-Cutter Swords." She explained.

Danny nodded a little bit, not knowing what to say.

"You ready to pass on now, kid?" Ichigo asked, resting his Zanpakutou on his shoulder.

"I... I don't know..." Danny said, looking back at the crying forms of his parents and friends, along with his fainted sister. "I... don't want to leave like this... I never got to... say goodbye..."

"But if you wait, you'll turn into a hollow." Rukia said.

Danny grimaced at that thought, and then suddenly, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Rukia knelt down next to Danny, though she knew that looking for a pulse wouldn't help, he was already dead before it happened.

* * *

In Danny's Inner World- (Danny's PoV)

"Where- where am I?" I stuttered out, looking around. I was in a really black place, lightened up by... stars? I blinked as I looked around. I was in _space._ "Alright... now I know this whole thing was a big dream. I'm not dead, I'm not in space, and those 'Soul Reaper' people aren't real... I'm gonna wake up any second now." I said, smiling a little bit.

"No. All that stuff is true. Except the second one... but you know what I mean. The accident did happen and the Soul Reapers came." A voice said.

I jumped up in shock. "Who's there!?" I questioned eyes wide as I searched for the source of the voice.

"Only me." The voice answered. Stepping out of the shadows was someone who looked a lot like me, except his HAZMAT suit was inverted, his eyes were glowing green, and he had snow white hair. Also, he was a bit tanner than I was.

"Who the heck are you?" I questioned. "And why do you look so much like me? Other than the color changes that is..."

"I don't think you would be able to hear my name. Not yet, anyways." He answered. "As to your second question, I look like you because I am you. I am your Zanpakutou's spirit." The figure finished.

"Uhh... This is definitely a really weird dream..." I muttered.

"No, it isn't." He answered.

I sighed. "I'm not gonna bother arguing with some freaky dream-me." I muttered. "What did I eat last night that's giving me all these wacky dreams?" I asked myself. "Must have been whatever mom added ectoplasm to..."

"You want to hear my name? I will give you it, but you won't be able to hear it. Not yet." He said. "My name is Fantomu." He finished, though I couldn't hear his name.

"Come again?" I asked. "Wait... why _can't_ I hear your name?"

"I told you. You wouldn't be able to hear my name yet." Fantomu said. "Anyways, let's get down to business. You don't want to pass on, correct?"

"Well, no, I don't... But I don't want to become one of those hollo-thingies either."

"And would you like to be able to talk to your family again, and not have to leave them?"

I smiled. "Well, yeah."

"I will lend you my power, and you may become a Soul Reaper." He said very seriously.

"You can do that?" I asked, grinning. "I'm in!"

Fantomu pulled a sword out of thin air, and started running towards me with it. "As long as you accept my blade," He started. "You will feel no pain." He finished.

My eyes widened at the sight of the blade. I was frozen with fear, and despite how much I _wanted_ to move out of the way, I couldn't.

Fantomu thrust the sword into me, but I felt no pain.

"As I said before, young soul, if you accept my blade you will feel no pain." The spirit said as my world went black again.

* * *

In the Fenton's Lab- (Ichigo's PoV)

While Rukia was trying to figure out if the kid's spirit was okay, I stood there, watching the kid's family call an ambulance.

Suddenly, there was a burst of green spiritual energy. Rukia backed away from the kid, as the kid was generating the energy.

The kid got up, but he wasn't in the clothes he was in before. Now, he was dressed just like me and Rukia, with a katana at his waist, its hilt a toxic neon green.

"Hey, kid." I started. "You feel alright?" I asked.

"Pretty well for a guy who just got stabbed with a sword by a person who looks exactly like me." He answered. "Well, sorta." He added on.

I looked at Rukia. "Does that mean..." I left it open for Rukia to answer.

Rukia nodded. "He'll need training." She said. "The only person who would be able to train him is Kisuke, but how we get back home is beyond me."

"Who's Kisuke?" Danny asked, before getting an idea. He glanced over at the portal. "I have an idea how we can get wherever we're going, though... The Ghost Zone. It's supposed to have a bunch of natural portals from there to any place on Earth. Maybe we can use it as a shortcut."

"Kisuke Urahara, he's a friend of ours. He owns a small candy shop in our hometown, but it's more than just a candy shop. It's where all Soul Reapers stationed in Karakura Town, that's where we live, get the supplies they need." Rukia explained.

"He also trained me." I added.

"You think your idea will work?" Rukia asked.

"Well, it should. Just find a portal with Japanese decorations." Danny said.

"And how do we get in?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we walk through the giant swirling vortex that killed me!" Danny exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

-Timeskip-

Rukia, Danny, and I exited the portal. It closed promptly after we exited it.

"Welcome to Karakura Town, I guess." I said.

"My, my." A male voice said in mock surprise. "It's good to see you- oof!" The male said after I kicked him in the face.

"Cut the act, Urahara. You know why we're here." I said, scowling at the man.

"That's the man you were talking about?" The kid asked.

Rukia must have nodded, since he didn't ask any more.

I turned around. "Hey, kid. We never got your name. What is it?" I asked him.

"It's Danny. Danny Fenton." The kid, Danny, introduced.

Kisuke decided to butt in at that moment. "I see you're a Soul Reaper, Danny." He said. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, owner of the Urahara Shop, and I welcome you to Karakura Town, Japan. ~" He introduced happily.

I kicked him again. "I told you to cut the crap, Urahara!" I exclaimed. "You already know why we're here, don't you?" I asked.

Kisuke's attitude changed from his happy one to a more serious one. "How did he become a Soul Reaper?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I'll leave that to Danny to explain." I answered.

Danny sighed. "I died in a lab accident, okay?" He said. "And I became a 'Soul Reaper' when my 'Zanpakutou Spirit' stabbed me with a sword!"

"What grade are you in, Danny?" Kisuke asked.

"I... was just starting the ninth grade." Danny answered.

Kisuke started to think about something. I knew that wasn't a good thing. "I have an idea." He said finally.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"You could live with Ichigo and his family, go to his school, and then in the afternoons and on weekends, you could come over to my shop for some training." Kisuke said. "But you'll need a name that could fit the story..." He muttered. "How about Ryuu?"

"That's a cool name." Danny said. "What does it mean?" He asked.

"It means 'dragon spirit'." Kisuke answered.

Danny grinned in response.

"Are you alright with the arrangements with where you'll be living and going to school?" He asked.

"It's really far from home... But it's not like I can live at home normally anywhere." Danny said, a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"You'll be able to see your friends and family soon. You just need a bit of training, and a Gigai." Kisuke replied.

Danny smiled at that fact.

"Step inside my shop for a moment please." Kisuke said, opening the door to his shop. "I'll get you your Gigai and you three can be on your way."

"Wait... what's a Gigai?" Danny asked.

Rukia decided to answer that. "A Gigai is a body that a Soul Reaper can use. Don't worry, they're not dead human bodies, they're made. When a Soul Reaper enters a Gigai, the features of the Soul Reaper go to the Gigai. Also, when in a Gigai, we can be seen by other humans." She explained.

"I don't use a Gigai, though." I added in. "I'm still alive, in a way. I use my own body as my Gigai, since I'm only a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"There are a few different ways that a soul reaper can exit their Gigai. The most common one is with the use of a Gikongan, or an Artificial Soul. Like the name suggests, an Artificial Soul is a soul that takes the place of a Soul Reaper's soul, so then the Gigai can get out of harm's way." Urahara finished.

"So... I'd be able to talk to my friends and family by using the artificial body thing that I can't pronounce the name of?" Danny asked for clarification.

I had to smile a bit at that. "Well, yes." I answered.

* * *

-Timeskip-

(Danny's/Ryuu's PoV)

Ichigo, Rukia, and I stood in front of a building that said 'Kurosaki Clinic' on the sign.

"Wow..." I commented. "I've never seen anything like this before." I said.

Ichigo just nodded. "Well, let's go in." He said, opening the front door for me. "I just hope my dad will be _normal _for once." He continued.

"Ichigo, you know your dad. That's a slim chance." Rukia pointed out.

"Abnormal dad?" I said questionably. "I know what that's like..."

Ichigo just sighed and led us into his house. "I'm home." He said, before dodging a pair of feet that were aimed at his head.

"What the heck!?" I said surprised at what had just happened.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled, enraged. He went after his attacker, who was supposedly his father. "Why can't you just stop doing that already?!" He continued, getting into a fight with his dad.

Rukia sighed. "Don't worry, that's normal." She said to me.

"At least there aren't any turkey dinners running around." I muttered, remembering how my parents brought the turkey to life once.

After Ichigo's fight with his dad was over, I saw two girls come out from around the corner.

The first girl was a shy-looking girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, like Ichigo's. She wore a yellow dress and had an apron tied around her waist.

The second girl was as tall as the first, but looked a bit tougher, like Ichigo. She had black hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a sporty outfit.

The brown-haired girl turned to face me. "Are you one of Ichigo's friends?" She asked me.

I wasn't sure how to answer the girl. "Uhh..." I mumbled, trying to figure out the best way to explain it.

Rukia stepped in for me. "This is Ryuu. He's a soul reaper, and he needs a place to stay while he's here, and he was wondering if he could stay here." She said.

Isshin stepped forward. "Sure he can, Rukia!" He said happily. "I'm Isshin Kurosaki. Nice to meet you, Ryuu!"

I smiled a little bit, while still getting used to that name. "Thanks." I said. "What are your guy's names?" I asked.

"I'm Yuzu, and this is Karin." The brown-haired girl said, referring to herself, then to the black-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Dad, Ryuu, can I talk to you two please? Alone." Ichigo said, going up the stairs with his dad following.

I followed behind, a bit confused.

Ichigo opened a door and walked in, his dad and I still following. I looked around the room and figured out that it was Ichigo's.

Ichigo closed the door and sat down on a chair by his desk, while his dad stood against the wall.

I sat down on the bed, waiting for one of them to begin the talk first.

"So, what really happened?" Isshin said, acting differently than before. He acted more... Serious.

"Well, Rukia were on patrol in a little town in America called Amity Park, when she felt a spiritual pressure flare up." Ichigo started. "We went to go find out what it was, when we came to his house, and when we went down to the basement... We found him. He was in some sort of portal, while his friends were watching."

I sighed, knowing I would have to explain the rest. "It was a portal... To a realm called the Ghost Zone. My parents were ghost hunters and they wanted to find a way into the world of ghosts or something like that... So they started making the portal." I paused. "My friends wanted to see it so I took them to see it while my parents weren't home... None of us thought it would ever really work... My friend, Sam, bet me to go inside of it and I must have hit a button... Because the next thing I knew, I came out looking like this. And dead... They _saw_ the whole thing..." A tear ran down my face. "Sam probably thinks it's all her fault that I'm... I'm... _dead_."

"What's your name?" Isshin asked. "Not the one that Rukia gave us, but the one that your parents gave you."

"My name is Danny." I answered. "Danny Fenton. Although Danny is just short for Daniel..."

Isshin looked at me for a second before asking, "Did Kisuke offer to train you?"

I nodded in response.

"Right. And he also said that you should go to Ichigo's school, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"We'll get you enrolled tomorrow." Isshin said seriously. "Until we get the guest room ready, you can sleep in here."

* * *

-Timeskip-

The Next Morning- (Third Person)

Ichigo slept on his bed soundly while Danny slept on an air mattress in a corner of the room.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"GOOOOD MOOORNING ICHIGOOOO!" A voice that sounded like Isshin's echoed as the aforementioned man flew through his son's room.

Ichigo woke with a jolt at his father's antics.

Danny literally jumped out of bed, completely startled. _What the heck!?_ He asked himself, mentally. He rubbed his eyes from just waking up and was obviously not happy with the sudden wake-up call.

Isshin crashed into Ichigo's closet door.

"What the hell, dad!" Ichigo seethed. "You need to stop doing that!"

Danny looked at the man, his eyes wide in surprise as he wondered what was wrong with Isshin mentally.

"Never mind." Ichigo grumbled. "Come on, Ryuu. Let's get ready for school." Ichigo continued, grabbing some clothes from his closet, a small, green pill, and a wooden badge on a red rope with a skill design on it.

Danny took a second to realize that he was Ryuu- as he wasn't used to the name yet. "I just realized... I have no idea what this school is like." He stated.

"It's like normal high school, except more... How would you put it?" Ichigo asked. "Ah, 'Japanese-like'." He continued.

"Oh." Danny said.

"I think I have a spare uniform that you can use..." Ichigo trailed off as he looked through his closet for his spare uniform.

"Wait, this school has a _uniform_?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." Ichigo said as he finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Danny.

Danny stared at the piece of clothing. "_This_ thing is the uniform?" He asked, surprised.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll be taking a shower. Rukia should be around here somewhere if you need anything." He said, walking out of his room and into the bathroom, leaving Danny and Isshin alone.

_Like a different uniform?_ Danny asked mentally, staring at the uniform. _I'm supposed to wear this _thing_?_

* * *

-Timeskip-

Principal's Office, Karakura High School (Danny's/Ryuu's PoV)-

The principal picked up some papers as Isshin and I sat in some chairs in front of his desk.

"Ryuu Kurosaki, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yeah." I quickly said.

"And you would like to enroll here?"

I nodded in response. "Yeah." I said, trying to keep my mind off of the uniform that I had to wear- not that I liked having to wear this thing. At all. Far from it, actually.

"What school are you transferring from?" The principal asked.

Isshin answered for me. "Naruki High School." He answered.

"And what grade are you transferring into?"

"Ninth." I answered. This question was a lot easier than the other one- mainly because if I had told the truth for that, I would probably be found out and that wasn't bound to end well.

"Alright then, Ryuu. You'll be in Miss Ochi's class. I believe your brother is also in that class. Miss Ochi will be notified of your arrival." The principal said.

"OK..." I replied, not sure what else to say.

* * *

-Timeskip-

Karakura High School- (Ichigo's PoV)

I felt someone trying to surprise attack me, and I dodged Keigo's attempt at attacking me.

For the fifth time today I heard him ask, "Why didn't you tell me you had a little brother, Ichigo!"

Danny stood off to the side watching my friend's antics while chuckling in amusement.

I hit Keigo in the face when he tried to do it again." Keigo..." I sighed. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this." I told him.

I turned to Danny as we walked out of the school. "Ryuu, you ready?" I asked.

Danny nodded.

Turning to Keigo, Rukia tried to get him to leave. "Keigo..." She started. "Ichigo and Ryuu have to go do something, and we would like it if you left." She told him.

"But-" Keigo started.

"You heard Rukia, Keigo. Now go." I said.

Keigo just sighed and walked to his own house while Rukia went to mine, and Danny and I went to Urahara's.

As we walked to his shop, my badge went off, again.

"Let's go." I said, handing Danny a Soul Candy dispenser, while I got Kon's pill. "Urahara gave me that to give to you, in case. I was hoping no hollows would appear, but I guess I was wrong." I explained as I swallowed Kon's pill. My soul was forced out of my body as Kon took it over.

"Just press the head and a Soul Candy will pop out. Just swallow it and it'll keep your body safe for you." I told him, gripping Zangetsu's handle.

I watched Danny do what I said, and his soul was forced out of his body.

I took off in the direction of the hollows, Zangetsu already by my side. I looked behind me to see Danny, struggling to catch up. The hollows were close, I could feel it.

"Come on, Ryuu. We're getting close, I can feel it." I said.

"Well, unlike you this is my first time doing this! I mean, I _just_ died yesterday." Danny spoke out grumpily as he tried to catch up.

I slowed down to wait for Danny. "I hope Yoruichi teaches you Shunpo." I muttered.

"Uhh... What's Shunpo?" Danny asked as he caught up. "And who the heck is this Yoru-person?" He said, stumbling over the name

"Shunpo is how Soul Reapers get from one place to another in a short amount of time. It's literally Flash Stepping." I explained. Ignoring the part where he stumbled over Yoruichi's name, as it was to be expected, I continued. "And Yoruichi is the 'Goddess of Flash'. She is the fastest Soul Reaper when using Shunpo. She actually trained me in the use of Shunpo."

I saw the hollow. It was getting close to us. _Probably smells our souls. _I thought. "You ready, Ryuu?"

"I guess so." Danny said, shrugging a little bit while watching the hollow.

I nodded, and then jumped up, Spiritual Energy gathering around Zangetsu's blade. "Getsuga..." I started, getting Zangetsu ready for an attack. "Tensho!" I called out, swinging Zangetsu's blade down as an arc of light blue spiritual energy erupted from it/him, colliding with one of the three hollows. The hollow it hit disintegrated into black pieces of Spiritual Energy.

"Whoa..." Danny said, surprised.

"Ryuu, you gonna help out or do I have to do this all by myself?" I asked. "All you have to do is make sure your Zanpakutou gets through the hollows mask."

"Oh..." He muttered. "I have no idea how any of this stuff works, but I can try." He said, before running up toward one of the other hollows, ready to swing the sword at the mask.

I smirked. _This kid... He'll be a great Soul Reaper, I just know it. But first he has to learn his Zanpakutou's name... _I thought.

I went after the other hollow, though it grabbed Zangetsu's blade with its teeth. "Bad idea." I said with a smirk. I started to release black spiritual energy with a red outline. "Ban..." I started. "Kai!" Zangetsu changed from his/its knife-like form to a black daito with a chain at the end. My clothing changed, too. It changed from the normal Shihakusho to a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at my chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of old-man Zangetsu himself.

"Tensa Zangetsu." I said once the transformation was complete.

The hollow was surprised when Zangetsu shrunk, so I took the opportunity to jump back at amazing speeds, with Tensa Zangetsu still in my hands. I smirked. "Told you it was a bad idea to do that you hollow scum."

Meanwhile, Danny in all of his inexperience, managed to slice the mask of the hollow he was fighting right off like it was butter. The hollow disappeared like the first did. "Uhh... What's with your sword?" He asked me, noticing that it was in Bankai now.

"It's my Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." I answered. "Now watch this." I told him. I put a hand in front of my face, and my hollow mask formed. It was mainly white with two thick lines of red going downwards, only stopping at the eyes and teeth of my mask. My eyes changed color, too. My irises became yellow, and my sclera turned black like my pupils.

"Why the heck do you have a mask like those hollow things?" Danny asked me, a bit confused.

"When I tried to get my Soul Reaper powers back when I went to go save Rukia, a Hollow formed inside of me." I explained. "I trained to control the hollow, and the mask is just a sign that I have control over it. It also boosts my powers a bit." I finished.

"Oh..."

I sped towards the last hollow, black spiritual energy with a red outline forming around Tensa Zangetsu's blade. "Getsuga... Tensho!" I called out, using the same attack as I did before, but this time in Bankai. The last hollow fell like its friends, and I landed on the road next to Danny.

"Ready to go to Urahara's?" I asked Danny.

"I guess so."

I nodded and Flash Stepped to Kon and the Gikongan inhabiting Danny's body. "You two go back to the house. Ryuu and I have to go to Urahara's." I told them. I saw Kon nod before I flash stepped back to Danny.

"Okay, let's go." I said, grabbing onto Danny and flash stepping my way towards the Urahara Shop.

Danny jumped, startled by the flash step. "Next time, can you warn a guy before you do that?" He asked.

I just nodded before taking off my mask and Tensa Zangetsu reverted back to Zangetsu. "Urahara, open up." I said, banging on the door.

The door slid open to reveal a blonde haired man with light skin and gray eyes. "Ah, Ichigo, Ryuu! Nice to see you two made it here!" Kisuke said.

"Cut the crap, Urahara. Let's just get this started." I said, scowling.

"So _he_ is Urahara?" Danny asked.

I nodded.

"Well then, follow me." Urahara said in a more serious tone.

* * *

- PoV Change (Danny's PoV) -

Urahara stood a few feet away from me, a cane in his hand. "We're going to have a little game, you could say." He told me. "We're going to see if you can call out your Zanpakuto's name."

"I'm not sure if that would work... I couldn't hear his name when he told me it, so I don't know what it is..."

"Oh, it'll just take some time for you to be able to hear it." Kisuke explained. "Ichigo learned Zangetsu's name when he was fighting me."

"Oh..." I said, before pausing. "Wait, he fought you before?" I asked.

Kisuke nodded. "Ready to start?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Kisuke pulled a sword out of his cane. "Awaken, Benihime." He said. It transformed like when Ichigo used Bankai. Instead of a blade within a cane, it was now a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which had a gentle black-decorative wrapping, was bent forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. It has a U-shaped guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard was a red string wrapped three times around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade was black with a silver edge, and was somewhat thicker than when it was in the cane. It remained straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge.

"Then let's get started." He said to me. The shopkeeper darted forward, towards me, with his sword, Benihime, in his hand.

My eyes widened and I jumped to the side, and then pulled my own sword out.

Kisuke's sword clashed with my own. He pushed down my sword with his. You could see the sparks flying. Literally.

I pushed my sword upwards in response, my eyes narrowed with determination.

Kisuke jumped backwards, his wooden clogs making a clopping sound as they hit the rocky floor of the training ground. He has a smile on his face as he went for another strike.

This time, I was prepared. I raised my sword up to block the strike, a grin on my face. "That all you got?" I asked.

Kisuke's smile got a bit bigger as our swords clashed again. "Your sword has no concentration of spirit energy in it. It carries a Zanpakutou shape, but has none of the necessary internal strength, so I can cut it." He told me as a part of my sword was cut off. "Just like that."

"Hey! My sword!"

Kisuke smiled at that, and then jumped backwards. "You still want to continue?" Kisuke asked.

"You can count on it." I said, holding the cut sword out in front of me.

"Why haven't you called me yet, Danny?" A voice asked in my head as time seemed to slow down. "The only thing holding you back is yourself." The voice continued.

_Wait... Who the heck are you and how did you get in my head?_ I asked the voice mentally.

"I'm your Zanpakutou spirit." The voice answered. "Quit running away from your problems. Call me forward, Danny! Let your fear go. Face him, and fight! Now shout out my name!"

_I don't know your name!_ I internally shouted at the voice.

"It's Fantomu." The voice, Fantomu, answered.

_Well... he said to shout it out so here goes nothing._ I thought. "Fantomu!"

My blade changed a bit. Now it was a white-bladed Katana with a glowing green hilt. I looked at Kisuke with a smile. "Gōsutorei!" I called out, letting a beam of green energy go out from the tip of my blade, aimed at Kisuke.

"Breath, Benihime!" Kisuke cried out, a red shield protecting him.

* * *

Author's Note-

Rossi: Well, that seemed like a good place to stop. Well, to me it felt like it. And yes, some things from the anime are in here. Here is some general info about the new Danny~

Danny isn't a halfa in this story, he's a Soul Reaper. His Zanpakutou is Fantomu (Phantom).

Fantomu looks exactly like Danny did when he died, except his HAZMAT suit is inverted, his hair is white, his eyes are a glowing green, and he's tanner than Danny.

In a sealed state, Fantomu looks like a katana with a toxic neon green hilt, like Fantomu's eyes.

Fantomu's Shikai command is 'Rise all Souls from their Graves'. In Shikai, Fantomu looks the same, except the blade is a snow white and the hilt is now glowing green. Fantomu has four things it can do in Shikai.

Gōsutorei (Ghost Ray) - Just like Danny Phantom's Ghostly Ray, except it comes out of the tip of Fantomu.

Gōsutoshīrudo (Ghost Shield) - Just like Danny Phantom's Ghost Shield, except it's more like Benihime's Blood Mist Shield, just a straight shield that's glowing green.

Fukashi (Invisibility) - Grants Danny invisibility.

Mukei-sei (Intangibility) - Grants Danny intangibility.

Jenny: Yup~ So, this is the Soul Reaper form of Danny... And we made Phantom his Zanpakutou~ Yay!

Rossi: Well, that's it for chapter one~ Give us reviews if you like it~ WE'LL GIVE YOU FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES! No flames, though. FLAMES AREN'T NICE!

Jenny: If you leave a flame, my new muse Leo will eat you. Mwahahahahahaha! I mean... Uhh... Just don't do it. If you don't like the story, don't read it. But, we do enjoy some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Rossi: Jenny, you deal with the constructive criticism, as I can't tell it apart from actual flames. Well, that's it for now. R&R, Agent Rossi out~

Jenny: OK then~ Me too! Later!


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry about this, but I'm ending this story. Thank you to anyone who was actually nice when reviewing. Anyone who wasn't... Well then, go suck your dick because I don't want to hear whatever shit you have to give me about my story.

I might rewrite this at some later point, but for now, I'm discontinuing it. No, you may not write it yourself. Have a good day.

-Agent Rossi


End file.
